


dead to me

by jaejaesus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prince Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Rivals, based on today's look in the yearparty, doyoung is from the water nation, jaehyun is from the fire nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaesus/pseuds/jaejaesus
Summary: On the cusp of his coronation, Jung Jaehyun thought the Fire Nation was finally going to be his and that he was going to lead it for the greater good, but what he didn't expect was for Kim Doyoung ━ the Crowned Prince of the Water Nation ━ to make a twist and turn of the events that would lead to his downfall.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	dead to me

It was finally happening, the day he has anticipated all his life. His coronation day. And he knows that soon, he will be overlooking the whole Fire Nation and no one will be able to take him down.

Jaehyun descended the staircase and journeyed towards the ballroom where his coronation will take place. This opportunity given to him was never easy. He had to fight against every challenge the palace would give in his way, and it had to take everything in him for him to win.

_ Weaklings _ , he thought as he remembered his rivals.

No one was able to stop him, and he knows that this time, no one is going to stop him.

Jaehyun was powerful, everyone knew that. Even he, himself, knew that he was powerful. It was written all over his clothes, his appearance and everything obvious. There was no one who did not fear him. If he were to stand in the ocean of everyone in the nation, he would stand out. 

It was because he was Jung Jaehyun.

And Jung Jaehyun was always meant to stand out.

He observed the ballroom as he took in the decorations and the arrangements of chairs.

_ It was all for me. _

_ And for me alone. _

Jaehyun was confident. He was confident that no one would ruin his day. He had worked hard for this, and for someone to easily take it away from him? Not a chance.

He looked around one last time and decided to head back to his bedroom, where he would start to prepare himself for the event later.

But what Jaehyun didn’t know was that in the shadows lurks someone who was about to end both him and his title.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His suit was of gold and black. Its design was similar to an imperial design. Jaehyun looked at himself in the mirror located in his room. There were no words that could describe how he looked besides the fact that he looked powerful. Like he was the embodiment of power.

“Sir Jung,” his guard called, “it is time for your entrance.”

Jaehyun nodded at him as he walked away from the mirror. He halted in his tracks as he scanned over himself one last time.

_ This was all you ever wanted Jaehyun, and there is no turning back. _

He inhaled then exhaled. 

The day had finally come and there was no turning back.

He made eye contact with his guard and smiled at him. The other simply gave out a smile, but was confused as to why the soon-to-be ruler looked at him that way.

“Lead the way,” Jaehyun told him.

“Yes sir!”

And with that, they started their journey from Jaehyun’s chambers through the gold and silver-colored halls through the intersection that led to the East and West Wing, and finally, they were now on their way to the ballroom.

Jaehyun was certain that no one would ruin this for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The crowd stood up and clapped as Jaehyun entered the room. Everyone looked up to him as if he was the one they were all waiting for. As if he was the saving grace that Fire Nation needed in order to survive.

Jaehyun smiled as he entered, waving his hand once in a while to the crowd.

“Here I present to you, the next ruler of the Fire Nation, the one who will lead us to the greater glory, Sir Jung Jaehyun,” the announcer announced.

Everyone cheered as Jaehyun went up the steps and to the stage in front of the room. From where he stood, he could see every person who came to witness history. He felt prideful at that, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Johnny ━ the presider of the coronation ━ greeted him and ushered everyone to remain silent as the moment they have all been waiting for shall begin.

It started with a short introduction with Johnny telling everyone of the challenges Jaehyun faced during the trials he faced. Then it progressed to how everyone on the Fire Nation would be more than delighted to have him as their leader.

In Jaehyun’s mind, the only thing he thought was that this day would be finally his and he was about to rule this island as if it was his to begin with.

“As the crown in my hand symbolize the whole of Neo Island, as the representative of the people of Fire Nation, with the power bestowed upon me from the higher authorities, this crown shall I place on Sir Jung Jaehyun’s head, who we trust to lead us to the greater good,” Johnny said as he approached the man.

_ It was happening. _

_ It was finally happening. _

But nothing.

There was nothing that was laid upon his head.

Since he had his eyes closed this whole time, Jaehyun peeked an eye open. When he saw what caused everything to fall silent, he gasped.

His gasp caused the crown in Johnny’s hands to fall to the floor, emitting a clanking sound.

In the center of the aisle, there stood a cloaked man. Anyone could tell that they were a possible threat, but Jaehyun will not fall.

Today was his day.

And no one was allowed to ruin it.

And whoever this was, they were an invader to the Fire Nation for no one outside the borders were allowed to enter until they finally gained a leader of their own.

“Who are you and what is your purpose of disturbing today’s event?” Jaehyun asked, his voice boomed around the room, making shivers run down everyone’s spines.

Everyone except the person in the black cloak.

He simply stood there, as if he was immune to the action of the person in front of him.

“I will repeat it only once,” Jaehyun threatened, “Who are you and what is your purpose?”

Before he could even lay a finger on him, consecutive gasps were heard across the room as the cloaked man removed the cloak that covered his frame.

There stood a man around Jaehyun’s age. But instead of the colors of the Fire Nation, this man wore blue and white.

Jaehyun gasped at the realization.

_ A citizen of the Water Nation. _

“Seize him!” he ordered.

The guards were about to move, but this man in front of him outered his command.

“Halt!” the man in a blue and white suit ordered.

His voice was similar to Jaehyun’s. The one filled with power and superiority.

Jaehyun may have been startled, but he will not fall.

He will never fall to the hands of an invader.

“I said, seize him!”

“Halt before I shoot!” the man shouted.

Everyone cowered in fear as they saw the man’s hand started to glow with fire.

Jaehyun was confused. The man in front of him wore blue and white, but his power was fire. Preparing for a defense, he did the same, fire starting to glow around his wrist.

The man chuckled.

“Do you really think you can stand a chance against me?” 

“What makes you think I can’t stand a chance against you?” Jaehyun retorted.

The man chuckled as he started to walk towards the stage where Jaehyun stood. As he walked past the audience sitting near the aisle, they cowered in fear just like how they reacted when they heard him speak.

Jaehyun gulped as the man came closer to him, but he will not fall.

“Pathetic,” the man said as he finally stood next to the other.

“Excuse me?” Jaehyun asked.

“A weakling, chosen as leader?”

“Weakling?” Jaehyun gasped, “You do not know who you are messing with.”

He glared at the man using all the rage he was feeling. The other simply laughed at how stupid he looked right now.

“Don’t I?” the man challenged.

“Someone from the Water Nation will never know who I am,” Jaehyun replied.

“Well, I’m not just someone from the Water Nation,” the man started, “Didn’t you see the fire from my hand just now?”

“That was fake.”

The man laughed as he stepped even closer.

“What if I tell you that the world is capable of producing someone who is capable of belonging to two nations?” the man said.

His voice wasn’t that quiet and since everyone was silent, the audience gasped at what they heard.

_ Someone capable of belonging to two nations?  _ Jaehyun questioned to himself.

The man chuckled, “Just what I thought. A pathetic supposed to be ruler who had zero knowledge of how the world works.”

“Who are you?” Jaehyun found himself asked.

Ignoring the question thrown at him, the man turned to face the audience, and another set of gasps were heard at his appearance.

“I, Kim Doyoung, the last descendant of the Great Kim Guri, the Crown Prince of the Water Nation, and someone born from both the blood from the Fire and Water Nation challenge Jung Jaehyun against the title of who will become the next ruler of the Fire Nation.”

Gasps were emitted once again as Jaehyun glared at Doyoung.

Not only did Doyoung ruin his coronation, but he also challenged him to fight against him for the leadership of the Fire Nation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fucking shit!” Jaehyun shouted as he paced around his room.

He still couldn’t believe the events that unfolded earlier. Not only was he humiliated, his pride was also affected. How could a royal from the Water Nation suddenly decide to come to the Fire Nation and then challenge him to taking the title of being ruler.

“Me, pathetic? Isn’t he more pathetic for suddenly disrupting my coronation!”

Jaehyun screamed as he pulled his hair.

He didn’t care what time it was right now. He needed to let out his frustrations, and the way to release it was to scream.

Maybe the scream was too loud, because Johnny, who was sleeping in the next room, came in running into his chamber to see what the commotion was.

Jaehyun apologized and told him that it was nothing. But Johnny knew better.

They have known each other for half a decade now, and whenever Jaehyun screams, it meant something was bothering him.

“Hey,” Johnny called as he approached Jaehyun.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said.

“You don’t have to feel threatened about that silly prince. He doesn’t know where he stands.”

“But he ruined my day because of his selfish wish!” Jaehyun exclaimed.

“I don’t know what kind of selfish wish he has Jae, but I know you,” Johnny said as he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders, “And I know that the Jaehyun I know will never back down from a challenge.”

Maybe it was because it was Johnny or did he really need that, but Jaehyun was grateful that he knew the other male. He was grateful that Johnny was always there for him when he needed it, and that the other was always the one who knew the right words to say when he feels stressed.

“Now rest,” Johnny told him, “In order to win, you need to train.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Doyoung laughed as he recalled the day he decided to challenge Jaehyun. He was delighted that he was given a choice by his parents if he wanted to remain as the crowned prince of the Water Nation or become the ruler of the Fire Nation.

A ruler was better than having to continue living as a crowned prince, and that was why he chose the latter.

He couldn’t believe how the supposed-to-be ruler of the Fire Nation was easy to read. Jaehyun may be looking like he had a cold demeanor, but Doyoung can easily tell that inside that shell was just someone who needed an assurance that he could be better.

Now, Doyoung was drinking a cup of coffee as he looked out from the windowsill of the guest room the palace provided for him. 

The palace in the Fire Nation was different from the one in the Water Nation.

The Water Nation’s palace consisted of blue and white walls with gold as the pillars and other designs while the Fire Nation’s palace consisted of gold and red with white pillars.

Besides that being noticed by Doyoung, he continued to look out into the palace grounds.

There stood Jung Jaehyun, wearing his training suit.

It seems that the other was training for the challenge that would soon take place at the end of the week.

_ He said he wasn’t threatened yet there he is, training in order to save his title from falling _ , Doyoung thought.

He chuckled as he took a sip from the cup of coffee he was holding.

As expected, he knew that Jung Jaehyun was not the strong person the Fire Nation thought of him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days and nights passed ever since that day, and Jaehyun woke up feeling determined. Today will be the one that will decide whose hands the Fire Nation shall fall into, and it will never be Doyoung’s.

He trained hard for this day, and he will not have an invader taking it away from him.

He stood up and went to his closet. He stared at the clothes that were laid out for him, and he debated which outfit should he wear.

After debating with himself, he decided to wear something comfortable but also screamed leader vibes.

If he was going to fight, then he should be fighting with style.

Johnny entered his room, breakfast in hand.

“Are you ready, Jaehyun?” he asked as he placed the breakfast on the table.

“I was born ready,” Jaehyun said as he finished buttoning the attire he was wearing.

Johnny gasped.

“You are wearing that?”

“If I am really fighting him, at least I should add a little style,” Jaehyun said he turned around to face Johnny.

“Now, let's eat then proceed to the arena. We don’t want the people waiting.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The arena was full of people wanting to watch the duel between the one from the Fire Nation and the crowned prince of the Water Nation. Doyoung chuckled as he looked at the people. Do they really wish to see their kind fall? He never knows.

He checked himself out in the mirror one last time then placed it down.

Jaehyun may have been training, but he has only one power.

Unlike Doyoung, raised as a royal of the Water Nation, and has two elements that he could use to fight against the other.

Between fire and water, which element could win?

“Challengers, five minutes until the duel will start!” the person behind the speaker announced.

Doyoung chuckled as he ran his finger through his hair.

“Jung Jaehyun,” he uttered under his breath, “you sir, do not know who you are messing with.”

At the other side of the arena stood Jaehyun accompanied by Johnny. He was nervous. He could tell that almost all of the people of the Fire Nation came to see them fight.

_ What if he would fail? _

_ What if Doyoung does end up winning? _

_ Does he even stand a chance? _

_ What if he needed more training? _

More questions started to flood his mind as he continued to observe the amount of people inside the arena. He was anxious, nervous and afraid. Afraid of the outcome of today’s event.

Everyone on the bleachers were rooting for him to win, but was he even capable of doing so?

“Jaehyun,” Johnny called.

“Jaehyun, snap out of it!”

Jaehyun was startled then apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“If you think negatively, then the outcome of today may be negative. And we don’t want that Jaehyun.”

“I know, I know.”

As Johnny was about to say more encouraging words to Jaehyun, the person behind the mic decided to call out for the challengers.

“Challengers, it’s time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cheers erupted from every corner of the arena as Doyoung and Jaehyun approached each other. Both of them walked until finally, there was no space between them.

“I want a clean fight,” the announcer announced, “and no one shall end up dying, understand?”

Both Doyoung and Jaehyun didn’t bother to answer as they continued to glare at each other.

The countdown started, going down from ten to one.

When the countdown ended, a gunshot was heard and then finally the collision of fire and water.

  
  
  
  
  


As the crowd watched, it seems that the one who had the upper hand was Jaehyun and that did something inside the latter.

He knew his training wouldn’t go to waste, and that he was finally going to rule the Fire Nation.

Jaehyun blasted out fire towards Doyoung’s direction, who easily escaped from the attack. He blasted a fireball, which the other defended with a water shield.

“Is that all you got?” Doyoung asked as he chuckled.

Jaehyun glared at him as fire shot out of the ground surrounding Doyoung. He expected the other to cower in fear, but Doyoung didn’t. In fact, he even forgot the one thing that made him and Doyoung similar.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung started, “I clearly stated it earlier. I guess you never listen.”

“You stated what?”

“I am one born from both Fire and Water.”

Doyoung closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Jaehyun gasped.

The other’s eyes were white, and they were lit up as if there was an electric spark happening in it. 

Doyoung chuckled as he saw Jaehyun’s reaction, and decided to use it as his advantage. With the fire that surrounded him, he motioned his hands into a circle as he controlled the fire around him and once it was all gathered, he blasted it into the direction of his opponent.

With that, Jaehyun was found flying into the air as his back hit the wall.

Everyone panicked as they saw their pride hit the floor as they gasped towards Doyoung.

Doyoung, satisfied with what he had done, started walking towards Jaehyun.

“And this is why you never think too highly of yourself,” Doyoung said.

With what was left of the energy inside him, Doyoung emitted water from his wrist and blasted the element upon Jaehyun.

Seeing how wrecked his opponent is, Doyoung laughed as he started to walk away from the arena and towards the palace.

He was satisfied, and there was nothing in the world that could tear away what he was feeling right now.

He was finally going to be a ruler, and not just a crowned prince.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun sighed as he laid in bed. A few hours passed since the duel earlier and he sighed. He was stupid to forget that Doyoung was capable of doing fire as well, and it was an advantage to him.

But even so, the other could already have easily defeated him with water.

He sighed. His wounds were already treated, and he was glad that he was told that there weren’t any major injuries.

But he wasn’t fully glad.

Because today, he was about to say goodbye to the title he didn’t even have the opportunity to use.

“If only Doyoung didn’t come, then none of this would have happened.”

Jaehyun was told that he was going to leave in the morning, per request by the soon-to-be ruler of the Fire Nation, Kim Doyoung.

He sighed as he turned on his bed.

“Where did it all go wrong?” he asked himself.

His efforts.

His dreams.

His goals.

It all came crashing down because of one man.

And that man wasn’t even someone from the Fire Nation, but someone who was born from both Fire and Water.

The last thought Jaehyun had that night was that, if he had two elements in his power, then meant he could possibly have won against Doyoung.

Sadly, that was only a thought for he was only capable of one power which led him to his downfall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Jaehyun found himself outside the main doors of the palace. He could feel his tears wanting to come out of his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall. He reminisced about his memories inside the palace walls, and how much he would miss it.

He was wearing clothes that were beige in color as the guards continued to place his luggages inside the trunk of the carriage.

This was his last time standing on palace grounds, and he didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to it properly.

He frowned at the realization.

Not knowing what really was happening around him, Jaehyun didn’t notice how Doyoung was staring at him from his window.

It pained Doyoung seeing Jaehyun go, and he didn’t know why.

He won the challenge fair and square, so he should be rejoicing right now instead of pitying the man below, but he wasn’t.

There was something inside him that made him feel things.

_ But I won. _

_ Don’t tell me that I am already regretting this? _

Doyoung found himself fighting with his subconscious, and after the numerous back and forth questions, there was only one answer as to why he felt this way.

And so, he placed down the cup he was holding and rushed down the halls towards the main door where Jaehyun was waiting for his departure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sir, the carriage is ready,” the driver called.

Jaehyun nodded as he turned to look at the palace one last time.

Oh how he would miss running in the halls in the morning to always waking up to the sun rising in the east. He would miss everything that composed of what was his life in the palace.

He sighed as there was no other way to get back the life he used to dream of.

Jaehyun turned around and started to descend the staircase, but halted in his tracks when someone called out for him.

“Jaehyun, wait!”

As he turned around once again, he was surprised to see Doyoung running towards him. The other placed a hand on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Jaehyun became even more surprised at the next words the other said to him.

“Stay,” Doyoung said.

“What?” Jaehyun asked, not sure if he heard it correctly.

“I said stay,” the other said as he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand.

“Why? Why should I? You took this away from me, so why should I stay?”

Doyoung frowned as he looked at the ground below him.

“I am only new to the Fire Nation, and I have no idea of what kind of routine this nation has. I need someone to guide me. I need someone who knows what goes on here, and what kind of people are the people here.”

“So you are saying that you need me for selfish reasons?”

“Jaehyun, that is not what I meant.”

“Then what?” he asked as he faced Doyoung.

“You deserved this yet I took it away from you. I don’t want to feel guilty of taking this away from you when you could have already been a leader today,” Doyoung said.

“So please,” Doyoung started as he looked at the other’s eyes, “please stay with me.”

Jaehyun remained silent at first, not knowing if this was another plan to destroy him. But when he saw Doyoung’s eyes, he knew that it was genuine and that the other really needed him.

And so, he held Doyoung’s hand back, and smiled at him.

“If you wish for me to stay, then I shall stay here with you.”

And as the days passed which turned into months then into years, Doyoung and Jaehyun had found themselves falling for each other until they decided to take their relationship to the next level with marriage, and then finally settled down when the heir to the throne of the Fire Nation was born.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to twitter user doiehyuns for inspiring this fic!
> 
> check out my socials!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaejaesus)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/119th)


End file.
